


Stark Ravin' Hazelnuts

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Ben & Jerry's, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Stark Ravin' Hazelnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: Steve/Tony + Ben & Jerry's ice cream





	Stark Ravin' Hazelnuts

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this right after seeing Infinity War for the first time and needed some fluff

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/31241007667/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/173360774032/stony-ben-jerrys-i-dont-know-about-you-but) for the art.   
> Find me [on Tumblr](http://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/).


End file.
